grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Jaeger
Appearance Jax has neck-length brown hair. He is tall and seemingly slender, but he is mostly muscle. He has various work related scars on his body. He wears a black jacket and wears several belts over his dark pants. He wears several necklaces. He is very basic looking, nothing out of the ordinary. Personality Jax has always been a tinker, wanting to take apart and reassemble anything he could get his hands on. Because of his background, he is shy and standoffish. He is scared of fighting because he doesn't believe in himself. Although he is scared of actual confrontation, he still talks big hoping the rival party will back off. Jax can often be found developing a crazy new idea of his or making repairs to his already crazy contraptions. Biography When Jax was born, his mother Jaqueline died during birth. His father, James, named Jax after her. James owned a ship yard on a small island that sailors called "Quick Port". While James and his employees were busy with wood working, Jax was busy being interested in all the mechanisms that were used to build them. As Jax grew up, he became the mechanic of the yard. He was always scheming for more parts for his creations. One day, he accidentally sold out the location of his father for some copper wiring. He wasn't thinking anything of it when the mysterious figures who turned out to be pirates gave him the gift. That night, his father was killed and he was labeled a traitor. All of James's employees left and the pirates took the port over, attacking all who enter and stealing their booty. Jax currently resides in a small cabin on the other side of the island where he warns passing ships to stay away. Combat Style One of the first things invented by Jax was his Blundersaber. It is seemingly a sword, but when the tip pops open to make a crosshair, a barrel inside the blade is revealed. Jax is not an incredibly skilled marksman or a swordsman, so his weapon really is just for show and basic use. Jax tries to avoid fights. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. Professions Professions can be considered what your character excels at. These professions will for the most part, help determine what kind of combat your character may specialize in. So, it goes without saying that your profession of choice, should make sense with your character. Also, while it is possible to pick up more professions, you cannot switch them out for others, so choose very carefully. '''Primary Profession: Inventor Secondary Profession: Carpenter Tough As Nails: '''Through all the manual labor Jax has done, his arms, up to his elbows, and his legs, up to his knees, have gained flesh that is literally as tough as iron, making him much more resistant to physical damage. Traits Traits are special things that your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Things like having cyborg limbs, being of a different race, increased stats, profession related traits, and more can be obtained via traits. '''Profession Trait(Cost): Description General Trait(Cost): Description General Trait(Cost): Description General Trait(Cost): Description Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Beli: 5,000 Item Name(Cost): Description Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. To learn about how techniques work, click here. Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Category:NPC Category:Pirate